<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Elf and her Werewolf by masterofdestiny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508676">An Elf and her Werewolf</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofdestiny/pseuds/masterofdestiny'>masterofdestiny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Elves, Eventual Happy Ending, Exile, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Mates, Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, Werewolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:47:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofdestiny/pseuds/masterofdestiny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another Donald Duck and Kay K's love story, but with a little twist-Kay K is an elf, Donald Duck is a werewolf, and Duckburg is a mediaval city.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dewey Duck &amp; Donald Duck &amp; Huey Duck &amp; Louie Duck, Donald Duck/Kay K (Disney: DoubleDuck)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Elf and her Werewolf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An Elf and a Werewolf-DD and Kay K<br/>

During a quiet, dark night, somewhere deep in the forest, a tall young elf-duck was calmly sleeping in the cave, next to the huge white wolf. She had black hair cut into a bob hairstyle which covered her long and pointy ears, and wore a plain purple dress alongsie with purple headband. Her hands were wrapped wround a large wolf’s neck.<br/>
When the sun rose and the rays touched the wolf’s body, it changed. He became smaller, his muzzle became a beak, his white fur turned into white feathers and his paws became flippers and arms. He was not a normal wolf, after all-he was a werewolf.<br/>
When he woke up, he stood up and upon seeing the sun, he sighed. For the next month, he would be a duck instead of a wolf. His eyes then noticed a woman lying next to him and he smiled. He walked towards her and gently put his hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and upon seeing his face, she smiled warmly.<br/>
-Are you awake, my beloved Arianne?-asked the werewolf as he playfully lifted her up, carrying her bridal style.<br/>
-I had the best night in the last six months, my sweet Donald-she replied and playfully kissed him on his forehead-especialy since I spent it with you, my mate.<br/>
Donald responded by kissing her gently on her cheek-If only you knew how much you make me happy, my mate. I have never known I would ever be happy again, but it was you, Arianne Konnery, who brought happiness to my heart again, after I was cursed.<br/>
Now, you may ask, how did an elf and a werewolf fall in love?<br/>
It all started the last year. Arianne Konnery, an elf-duck was living in the mediaval land of Calisota, never staying in one place for longer than a week and earning money as a mercenary. One night, when the moon was full, she was walking in the forest looking for some wood when she was attacked by a giant spider. Although she fought bravely and even managed to kill a spider, she was soon attacked by three more. Just as she thought she would meet her end at the hands oft he monsters, she was a giant, white wolf howling loudly and running towards the spiders before attacking them. A violent fight ensued and although the wolf managed to scare off the giant spiders, he suffered heavy wounds. Konnery was about to leave, but open seeing the suffering wolf, she felt sorry for him and stayed with him, treating his wounds until she fell asleep. When she woke up, instead of a great beast she was a tall, skinny duck dressed in blue shirt.<br/>
-WHAT!!!-she yelled in shock, causing him to wake up and give her a confused glare.<br/>
-Hi, what time is...-he didn’t finish because she punched him in face.<br/>
It took him a while, but eventually the young stranger managed to gain a mercenary’s trust and told her about his past. His name was Donald Duck, he was a nephew of the wealthiest merchant in the Duckburg-Scrooge McDuck and a royal jester. One night, a werewolf attacked his nephews and he fought it. While he managed to injure the beast and caused it to run away, he was bitten during the fight, causing him to become a werewolf himself. Despite his own and Donald‘s nephews’s protests, Scrooge had no choice but to banish him due to the townspeople being afraid of his „illness“. As a result, Donald spent the next few months living as a hermit, avoiding contact with others in ordert o not kill or hurt anyone and focusing on controlling his inner beast.<br/>
The young woman upon hearing it felt sorry for him. He saved his little nephews from terryfying fate and how did the town react? They kicked him out, for gods’s sake! If only she was there, she would tell them what is her opinion about them…..<br/>
So in return, she decided to tell him her past.<br/>
She was a daughter of an Elvish thief, a „Robin Hood“-esque figure. When she was 10, her father disappeared during a fight with a vampire and so she spent the last 15 years of her life all alone, living as a mercenary and not caring about anything other than money and her own well-being. While she was by no means evil, on the contrary-she was kind and self-confident-she didn’t like hanging out with people and had trust issues, especially after her former boyfriend, Axel Alpha, founded a dangerous cult. Donald Duck was the first person she spoke more than two sentences with and while she wouldn’t admit it, she liked the werewolf for his courage and for his optimism-although she had to admit, the guy had a temper.<br/>
Eventually, the woman decided to resume walking, but she didn’t even walk 5 m before she came back and asked Donald to come with her.<br/>
Sure, he agreed. Better than being all alone and worrying about whether or not you wake up covered in blood.<br/>
For the next year, the elf and the werewolf were going together from one place to another, earning money, fightning monsters and bandits and occasionaly helping other people when they needed help. During this time, their bond grew stronger and stronger. Arianne would often accompany Donald during his transformations at the full moon, staying with him and comforting him as he turned into a wolf and healing his mental wounds caused by the curse. As a  result, the transformation was no longer as slow as painful as it used to be. In turn, Donald would always try to lighten Arianne’s mood when she was sad, as well as teaching her how to play various games and listening to her stories about elves and her adventures as a mercenary. Thanks to him, the woman no longer had problems with trusting other and even regained an optimistic view about the world.<br/>
They were so happy to be friends.<br/>
One day was a turning point. Arianne was coming back from a town where she bought fresh food when she was her friend getting beaten up by two cats. She beat them up, full of rage, and ran away carrying her unconscious partner with her.<br/>
For two painful hours, the werewolf was unconscious. Konnery put her head on his chest and started crying when the duck opened his eyes and groaned. Upon hearing this, the elvish woman quickly pulled him into a tight hug, much to his suprise. He returned the hug and gently brushed her dark hair.<br/>
Two days later Arianne and Donald were sitting in the hideout next to the lake.  They were playing a card game together when suddenly a certain idea came to the mercenary’s mind.<br/>
-Donald?-she asked him quietly.<br/>
-Yes, Konnery?-he asked back, looking at her sympathetically.<br/>
-May I ask you something?<br/>
-Sure, go ahead.<br/>
She gulped, but knew there was no going back.<br/>
-What do you think about me?<br/>
He raised his eyebrows, as if he was suprised, but replied back-Well, I like you. I mean-here he gulped nervously-I really, really like you. Ever since I met you, I feel as if my life became happier again. Thanks to you, Arianne, I no longer have to worry about the fact that once a month I turn into a giant wolf, but instead I can think of other things, for example what kind of game I want to play with you.<br/>
She smiled. She knew what she wanted, and she wanted a certain werewolf.<br/>
-Can you tell me one thing, Donnie?<br/>
-Yes?<br/>
She leaned closer to him and whispered seductively in his year:<br/>
What would you do if I kissed you?<br/>
His eyes widened upon hearing this. Stuttering nervously, he gave her an answer:<br/>
-W-w-well, I would ask you why did you do it, and-d-d mayb-b-be k-kiss you b-back.<br/>
-That’s what I wanted to know.<br/>
And before the 30-year old man could react, the 25 year-old woman grabbed him by his head, pulled him closed to her and pressed her beak against him, pulling him into a kiss.<br/>
MMMffFFMM, Donald moaned suprised. He tried to push her away, but she responded by invading his beak with her tongue, deepening the kiss. After one minute, Donald succumbed to the desire and wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing her body so tightly against his own that he could feel her plump, firm breasts pressed tighly against his raw pectorals and she could feel the strong muscles on his stomach pressed tightly against muscles of her own stomach.<br/>
When they pulled out, the woman smiled seductively upon seeing her lover’s childish smile.<br/>
-Make love to me, Donald Duck. Claim me as your mate.<br/>
He regained his cool and asked her:<br/>
-Are you certain, Arianne? Do you want me, a werewolf become your mate? But what if I….<br/>
She put her hand on his chest, calming him down.<br/>
-I know what I want it. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Donald.<br/>
He then nodded and smiled.<br/>
-Your wish is my command, Konnery.<br/>
And carrying her bridal style, he took her to the glade. They were going to do it. They were going to consummate their relationship.<br/>
They quickly undressed themselves until they were both completely naked. Arianne was staring with a predatory look on his toned, slender body, on the scar on his stomach caused by a werewolf’s attack as well as his semi-hard member covered in black pubic hair.<br/>
Meanwhile, Donald was staring with admiration at his soon-to-be wife’s flat and athletic body, at her dark, beautiful hair, on her perfect, soft breasts, on her long, toned legs and at her vagina covered in black pubic hair.<br/>
They gulped and their eyes met.<br/>
-Take me-they both said.<br/>
And, without warning, the werewolf pinned the elf to the ground and kissed her passionately while she grabbed his dick and squeezed it, earning a deep and low groan from her lover. Without any warning, he grabbed her hands with his hands and in one strong thrust, his penis was deep inside Arianne’s womb.<br/>
They screamed loudly, since it was their first time and never before had they felt such a strong pain in their nether regions. Eventually, the pain went away, replaced by primal pleasure and soon Donald Duck and Arianne Konnery began fucking each other like rabbits. He would thrust into her, strongly and confidently, while she wrapped her legs around his waist and let her hands massage his back before she grabbed his head and pulled him closer before kissing him, enjoying every second of their bodies rubbing against each other. They were trapped in some kind of sweet paradise, a trance or whatever, they couldn’t think clearly but instead they mostly moaned, yelled or muttered something unintelligible.<br/>
A long time later, when the day began to arise, the copulating couple suddenly felt a warm heat taking over their bodies. It was time. Frustrated, Donald’s thrusts became faster and stronger, his penis either getting trapped in her womb so deeply that only his balls were outside or pulling out so far that it was only touching her vagina with his tip, while Arianne digged her fingers dep inside the muscles on his back, until she could smell his blood.<br/>
-K-K-Konnery?-Donald moaned, his voice was deep and low-I-I-commm….<br/>
In response Arianne tightened the grip of her legs on his waist and pulled him so close to her that their bodies were now „glued“ to each other, while also grabbing his ass with her left hand and grabbing his head with her right hand.<br/>
-Please don’t hold back, my beloved-she whispered in a low, primal voice-I need you, and you need me. Please do it for us.<br/>
It was the last straw. Donald instinctivately grabbed her butt, lifted her up and thrusted one last time before he finally came and filled her tight womb with his hot, white sperm, most likely getting her pregnant.<br/>
-KOOONEEEERRRYYYYYY!-he howled loudly, deeply and aggressively, the pure feeling of animalistic pleasure overcoming his senses and allowing his inner wolf to take over and bite the left shoulder of Konnery, claiming her as his mate.<br/>
On exactly the same moment, the sudden feeling of warm liquid filling her womb, the elf also lost control and aggresively bit her lover on his right shoulder, claiming him as her mate.<br/>
-DOOOONAAAAALLLLDDDD!-she let out a loud, primal scream as she closed her eyes tightly and tilted her head backwards, enjoying the strong wave of pleasure taking over her body, her mind and her soul.<br/>
Sadly, the second their orgasms finished, Donald and Arianne fell on the grass, unable to say anything and breathing deeply. Once they regained their strength, their hands found each other and their fingers interwined. They looked at each other and smiled warmly.<br/>
-We are one, Konnery. I swear on my soul that I am yours. I am your lover, your mate, your servant. I will always be with you. I will protect you, even at the cost of my life.<br/>
The woman pulled him into a hug-Same with me, Donald. I am your mate, I swear on my soul that I will never leave you. I will always help you heal your wounds and I will always make sure you will never be sad and lonely.<br/>
The couple looked at each other and, without saying the word, they shared a tender, sweet kiss, him putting his hands on her hips while she put her hands on his chest.<br/>
They were together, an elf and a werewolf, a mercenary and an adventurer, a girlfriend and a boyfriend. They didn’t care about obstacles they would have to fight with, thay had each other. And it was all that mattered.</p><p>Three months later, while fightning a gang of bandits, Donald and  now three months pregnant Konnery met Donald’s nephews-Huey, Dewey and Louie. It turned out that the triplets left Duckburg follwing Donald’s exile in order to find him. Upon seeing each other, the uncle and his nephews hugged each other tightly, enjoying the fact that they were together again.<br/>
However, Louie upon seeing the tall woman dressed in purple asked Donald:<br/>
-Uncle, who is this woman?<br/>
Donald scratched his neck awkwardly.<br/>
-Well, her name is Arianne Adelaine Duck. She is my wife.<br/>
Judging by the look of shock on young ducklings’s beaks, Donald and Arianne knew that there was a long conversation ahead of them.</p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>